BDB Bar Play
by MsRahvin79
Summary: This is some vamp fun with the Black Dagger Brotherhood. What happens when two people meet up in a bar due to a broken down car? What ensues when a mutual attraction is established? Read to find out the answers. Sorry for the horrid summary.


A/N – Ok guys, I needed a short break from all of the Twilight muses running through my brain and decided to take two of my favorite characters out for a bit of random fun. I hope you enjoy and as always, thanks for reading…

**Vishous Bar Play…**

It was at times like these that I was reminded that vintage cars were not a good choice for a road trip. I already knew this, but did I learn my lesson after last time? No. I had a perfectly good Ford Raptor sitting in my garage at home yet I decided that my newly rebuilt '67 Stingray was the best choice for my impromptu road trip. I was heading down a two lane road when my baby gave just enough of a heads up for me to turn into the first parking lot I found before she died. I sighed as I threw her in neutral so I could push her out of the driveway and into a parking spot. Putting her in park, I got out and rested my arms on the roof as I took in my surroundings.

I managed to land myself in front of a little back road bar called Torrey's. Pulling out my cell I noticed that I had absolutely no coverage out here in the middle of nowhere so I decided to go into the bar to inquire if I could use their phone. Walking over to the door, I went in and had to pause a moment for my eyes to adjust and then walked over to the bar. Looking around, I noticed that there weren't that many people still in the bar which was odd for a Saturday night. I sat at the bar and waited as there wasn't currently anyone tending the bar and I glanced at the clock, shocked to find that it was almost midnight. Hadn't realized that I had been driving as long as I had and that thought brought me to wondering where I actually was.

I was so deep in thought that I failed to notice the woman come out of the back to stand behind the bar.

"Excuse me."

I was startled out of my thoughts and I looked up into the most beautiful luminescent green eyes I had ever looked upon. Those beautiful eyes were set in a very strong yet beautiful face surrounded by waves of dark black hair that fell from a widow's peak. Just as I was about to get lost in her eyes again, she cleared her throat to get my attention.

Smirking at getting caught staring I fell back on my manners, ones I had forgotten to use a long time ago, hoping to save myself a bit of embarrassment. "Evening."

She smiled at the sound of my deep husky voice. "Evening to you too, stranger. What brings you to my fair establishment?"

I was glad I was sitting as the sound of her husky voice seemed to caress me. Clearing my throat, I responded. "Well, the short of it is that I was on a short road trip and my car broke down just outside your bar and apparently I have no cell service out here. I was wondering if you would be nice enough to let me use your phone."

"Since you are so polite, I guess I can let you use the phone." She laughed softly as she pulled the cordless phone off the back wall and placed it before me on the bar. "What are you drinking, stranger?"

"Umm, Shiner would be nice, thanks." I reached for the phone but noticed just how dirty my hands were from dealing with my dead car. Holding them up as she sat the beer down, she pointed behind the bar to the left and I headed to the bathroom to clean up.

I came back out and found that the bar was a lot quieter and I noticed that the last few people in the bar were actually leaving, so that pretty much left me alone in the bar with the beautiful bartender. I sat back in my seat and picked up the phone to call my friend. Before I dialed, I had to admit that I was completely unobservant.

"As bad as this sounds, could you tell me which town I've made it too?"

She turned back around with a bemused smirk on her face. "Well, I give you credit for asking, but you really aren't in a town. You are in a no name area just north of Carmel."

"Wow, I really did zone out. I get lost sometimes in the feel of the road. Thank you." I dialed my brother.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, man. I am in need of your help."

"_What the hell did you do to the car? We just finished rebuilding her!_"

I sighed. "She died, I didn't do anything to her. Can one of you two come out and look at her?"

A growl came through the phone. "_Oh no, you are NOT ruining my date night with my wife. Not tonight, dude. Call me in the morning if you still need help. Where are you anyways?_"

"Just north of Carmel." I frowned, but understood where he was coming from. "Alright, enjoy your wife and I will touch base with you tomorrow morning."

"_Shit!_" There was a whisper in the background. "_Alright, call me in the morning and we'll figure a way to get you and what you broke back home."_

I chuckled. "Thanks, man."

"_Meh, it's what brothers are for._"

I hung up the phone and set it back on the bar, quickly picking up my beer and taking a swig. I watched as she continued to clean the glasses and place them back on the shelf ready for the next night of service. I looked back down at the beer in my hands and wondered how I get myself into these situations.

"Is everything alright, stranger?"

I looked up into her piercing green eyes and just barely stopped myself from getting lost in them again. "You know about my car, well my friend and his wife, they were the ones who rebuilt my car, yeah they are having a date night tonight. If I remember correctly it's their anniversary. Either way, they are busy tonight."

"Want another beer?"

"No, thank you and I'm sorry as it seems that I'm keeping you open passed your closing time." I decided to help out since I was the reason she was delaying closing because I was still here. I grabbed the broom from the end of the bar and began to help clean by sweeping the floor. I was placing chairs on a table when I heard the jukebox turn on. Looking over, I saw her walking back over to the bar the notes of a great song began to float through the air. "Great song, used to love dancing to this."

She paused in her cleaning to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

I laughed and began to dance around the room with the broom. At first I was humming with the song as I danced and then I started singing along. As I would turn I caught sight of her as she leaned back against the bar watching me with amusement in her green eyes as I continued to dance around with the broom.

As laughter filled the room again, I saw her walking over to me. She stopped next to me, placing her hand on the broom, amusement still written all over her face. "Do you mind if I cut in?"

"Be careful, the broom's a good dance partner so it might just sweep you off your feet!" I smirked as I handed her the broom.

She laughed and rested the broom against the bar before stepping into my arms, just as the song changed to a slow tune I didn't know. Wrapping my arms around her waist I started to sway with her before leading her around the floor in a slow close dance

Before the song ended I found myself suddenly embarrassed about how close our bodies were. I stepped back apologizing, letting her know that I didn't normally act that way with someone I just met. Quickly, I grabbed the broom and went back to sweeping the floor to keep myself from pulling her back into my arms.

"You know, stranger, if we were in another time, I would think you were a warrior." As she spoke she slid her arms from my shoulders down my arms, trailing her nails lightly over my muscles. She went back to cleaning the bar, but I felt her eyes on me as I stacked chairs on the tables as I swept the floor. I felt at ease with her even knowing she was watching my every move.

"So, stranger, where do you plan on going tonight since your friends are otherwise occupied until morning?" She asked as she turned the lights off from behind the bar.

I looked around and noticed that we were done. "Looks like a night in the car for me."

She snorted. "I don't think so. You have been such a gentleman this evening and helped around the bar, I don't think I can let you freeze in your car. So I will not take no for an answer. You can stay in the apartment out back of the bar."

As I didn't really want to spend the night in my car, I nodded to her as I watched her lock up the bar. I was soon to learn that she had left out a bit of information about the apartment behind the bar as I was lead to believe it was vacant, but it wasn't.

"Alright, warrior." She said looking around the bar. "Looks like she's ready for business again tomorrow. Follow me and I will show you where you are staying tonight."

I followed her to the apartment and noticed as she juggled bottles in her hands to get the keys, she had brought some beer back to the apartment from the bar. Before I could offer to hold them for her, she unlocked the door and gestured for me to follow her in. Like the gentleman I was raised, I held the door for her as I followed her into the little apartment. As I shut the door, my manners resurfaced and kicked me in the ass. "Thank you for letting me stay here tonight. I really do appreciate the kindness you have shown me tonight, my being a stranger and all."

She turned her iridescent green eyes on me and I think I may have blushed, causing her to chuckle. "Don't worry about it. Let me show you around."

The apartment was small as to be expected with it being behind a bar. The tour consisted of a double bed in a small bedroom, a couch with a matching chair, a small kitchen where she deposited the beer in the fridge and a bathroom that had a rather nice shower in it. As I followed her through the tour, I happened to notice all of the feminine stuff decorating the space and became instantly wary. "Whose apartment is this, by the way?"

"It's mine, silly boy." She laughed as she led me back into the living room. "Now you sit back and relax, make yourself at home. I forgot something in the bar. I will be back in just a minute."

I nodded and watched her step out of the apartment. I leaned against the arm of the couch for a few minutes and decided that the shower had looked really inviting and I was sure that I didn't smell the best after the long drive and the dealing with my dead car. So I walked into the bathroom, casting a cursory glance around I saw some towels set out on the rack and started taking my clothes off.

Folding them up, I set them on the counter and got the shower going. Letting the water get just warm enough, I stepped in and sighed as the hot water hit my cold skin. Thinking that I didn't want to get caught in the shower, I quickly washed up with the gel I found in there and turned the water off. Pulling the curtain aside, I reached for the towel, but noticed that the towel I thought I saw was only a few wash clothes. Again, with thoughts of not getting caught in the shower, I dried off the best that I could with the wash clothes. I really could have sworn that I saw a towel before I got in the shower.

I went to set the wash clothes down on the counter to get dressed when I noticed that my clothes were gone. They were nowhere to be found in the bathroom. Opening the door, I saw them sitting on the arm of the couch. Feeling really confused as I didn't remember undressing out there, I looked around and didn't see her anywhere. So I decided to go retrieve my clothes only to stop dead in my tracks as the front door started to open. I very quickly darted back into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hey, warrior, where did you go?"

I was in the middle of freaking out as I hear her walk past the bathroom door. Sadly, there was no helping the situation and it wasn't like I was likely to see her after tonight, so I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed a couple of hair clips off of the counter and took two of the wash clothes and clipped them together. They covered the essentials as long as I didn't move to fast, imagine if you will a loincloth. I sighed.

I opened the door and the first thing I noticed was that my clothes were no longer on the arm of the couch. Hearing movement, I noticed that she was now standing in the kitchen with a couple beers in one hand and my clothes in the other. When she saw me looking at her, she smirked at me.

"So, warrior, you have two choices. Which do you want? The beer or your clothes?" As she asked the question I noticed her eyes taking in my naked chest and well, my mostly naked body.

At first I was embarrassed at being caught in the state I was in, but then I took in what she was wearing. She had changed out of her tight t-shirt and form fitting jeans into a red silk robe that was left hanging open just enough to tease my senses. Right then I really was happy with what I saw, but not how revealing my loincloth was of my reaction to it. Trying to nonchalantly cover the rising problem, I noticed that she had put on some slow music and was swaying back and forth. And oh what that swaying was doing to her robe.

With an answering smirk of my own, I walked into the kitchen, taking the beers from her hand. "I'll take the beers."

"Good decision, warrior." She responded as she dropped my clothes to the floor, slipped the robe off of her shoulders and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I moaned as I felt her press her chest to mine, the feel of her soft skin against mine sent tingles down my spine. I sat the beers on the counter, relieved myself of my makeshift loincloth and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her body flush against mine. I relished in the feel of our warm skin touching from the toes up.

Looking down into her eyes, I saw a smirk form on her lips. Taking it as a challenge, I leaned down and brushed my lips softly against hers and at her sigh, I went in for a deeper kiss. Gently biting on her lower lip, I smirked as she opened her mouth to allow my tongue access to her mouth. I deepened the kiss with a moan as her hands wound themselves into my hair, holding me to her.

As we fought for dominance over the kiss, I lightly ran my hands up her sides, sliding one hand between us to massage her breast. The other hand I moved to the nape of her neck, tilting her head up just a bit to allow me to deepen the kiss further as I ran my hands through her hair. Feeling the need to breathe I broke the kiss, but I continued to place open mouthed kisses along her jaw to her neck, finally nibbling on her ear.

She moaned as I pinched her nipple and sucked lightly on her neck just below her ear. I felt her hands tighten on my hair as her nails scraped lightly on my scalp causing me to moan into her neck. I slid both of my hands down her sides to cup her butt so I could lift her onto the counter behind her. Now that gave me the opportunity that I was searching for. Kissing down her neck, I stopped to nip at her collar bone bringing a throaty moan from her parted lips. With a smile, I moved further down, kissing my way to her beautiful breasts. I made my way to one taught peak, licked around her nipple before sucking it into my mouth. Again her hands tightened in my hair, holding me to her as I reveled in her amazing body.

Not wanting to show favoritism, I kissed my way over to her other peak, showing it the same attention as I did the first one. While I was thoroughly enjoying myself, I began to lightly run my hands up and down her thighs. I started on the outside and ran my hands up and down, from hip bone to knee. Each time I made the pass, I moved closer to my destination. I heard her gasp as I left one hand lightly brush against the inside of her thighs while the other moved back up to massage her other breast.

I nibbled on her nipple, pulling slightly with my teeth before kissing my way back up to her neck. I place both hands on her knees and gently push them apart so that I am able to stand closer to her and so that I can continue my exploration of her body. Running my hands up from her knees, I let my thumbs lightly caress her lips, feeling the warmth created by her excitement. At her moan, I repeated the movement, but allowed my thumbs to slip past her lips to brush against her clit, causing her to arch into my hand. I moved back to attack her mouth, needing to taste her again.

I ran my fingers against her and felt how wet she was already for me. Using my thumb, I pressed on her clit as I inserted a finger into her tight warmth. I moaned into her mouth at the feel of her clenching around my finger. I began to thrust my finger in and out of her while my thumb started to rub tiny circles around her clit. As she arched into my hand, I added another finger before thrusting into her again. Needing more, I kissed my way down her body, pausing to nip at her collar bone again before descending past her breasts. Her skin was so soft, I wanted to taste all of her.

My tongue would dart out to taste her as I placed open mouthed kissed down her chest to her belly. I chuckled lightly as I came to her belly button which I noticed was pierced. I lightly tugged on it with my teeth and smirked when I heard another moan come from her sweet mouth. Moving on from her piercing, I kissed both of her hip bones before kissed my way down to my goal. I kneel before her and place her legs over my shoulders as I lean in to place a light kiss on her lips.

Reaching up with one hand, I massage one of her breasts as the other continues to thrust in and out of her. I look up to see that she has thrown her head back with a sigh.

"Beautiful." I whispered as I pulled my hand back down to part her lips for my access. I let my tongue take over for my thumb and traced circles around her clit. At her moan, I sucked it into my mouth and gently bit down, causing her to buck into.

"Don't stop." Her husky voices begged as she leaned back against the wall for support. She began to thrust into my mouth as she played with her breasts. "I'm so close."

Adding another finger, I started to curl my fingers upwards with each thrust, looking for that one spot that I knew would throw her over the edge. I knew I had found it as she yelled out in pleasure and her hands wound themselves back into my hair. I could feel her tighten around my fingers so I sucked her clit back into my mouth and bit down as I curled my fingers into that perfect spot causing her to explode with her orgasm.

"Oh, warrior!" She yelled as she continued to thrust against me, riding out her orgasm for as long as possible.

I pulled my fingers out and gave her one last lick before I stood up, still between her legs. I waited for her to open her eyes before I proceeded to lick her off of my fingers. I leaned my hands on the counter on either side of her and was about to lean in for a kiss when I hissed as her hand wrapped itself around my hardened length. Looking up at her, I saw her smirk as she started to stroke me. With each pass, she would run her thumb over the tip, collecting the moisture before tightening her grip on the downward stroke.

"Enough." I growled out as I placed my hand over hers. "I don't want your hand, I want you."

"Well, then, do something about it." She looked at me with lust filled eyes.

I removed her hand and stepped forward, fighting back a moan as I rubbed against her warm, moist center. I pulled her away from the wall and kissed her with a hungry passion that I didn't know I was capable of. As my tongue pushed into her mouth, I slid into her tight warmth. Fully sheathing myself, I couldn't keep from moaning at how good she felt around me. Our hands twisted into each other's hair, I began to thrust into her slowly, relishing in every little sound she made as I would change the angle to hit a different spot. I knew I wouldn't last long, she felt too good.

Moving to kiss along her neck, I nibbled on her ear. "You feel so good wrapped around me. So good. Wrap your legs around me and pull me in deeper."

Without question she did as I said and we both moaned as I thrust in deeper than I had previously. Picking up speed, I began to thrust harder into her, groaning as she dug her nails into my shoulder.

"Faster! Harder!" She panted. "I'm so close."

I reached down between us and pinched her clit with just enough pressure to send her over the edge again on my next thrust. Her scream of pleasure was drowned out by my own as I couldn't hold back any longer. Her muscles clamped down on me and milked me for all that I was worth. I slowly stilled inside her and leaned my forehead against her shoulder, trying to catch my breath.

"That…" She panted, "Was amazing."

"That it was darlin'." I caught my breath and picked her up without separating us. Walking us into the little bedroom, I began to thrust into her again with the movement and we both moaned at the feeling. Laying her down on the bed with me propping myself up on her arms, I saw the lust building again in her eyes. I gently continued to thrust in and out of her as she ran her fingers up and down my back. I could already feel the pleasure building again and I would soon be unable to stop.

She looked up at me and laughed softly. "I can see that look in your eyes, warrior. Don't you dare think of stopping. Didn't your mama teach you to finish what you start?"

"Why, yes she did." With that said, I leaned down to capture her mouth in a gentle kiss, not one full of lust and passion, but more like those shared between lovers. I pulled back and stared into her iridescent green eyes, letting myself finally get lost in them as I began to thrust harder and faster. I saw the same hunger in her eyes that I was feeling and I knew neither of us would last long.

She reached down between our bodies and did something that I had never experienced before. She split her fingers on either side of me as she stroked her clit with her thumb. The added sensation of her fingers as I thrust in and out of her had me at the edge of my orgasm. "I won't last much longer, darlin'."

"Now!" She screamed as her walls tightened around me.

With another thrust, I buried myself deep within her as she screamed again in my ear, her walls clamping down tightly on me as I spilled my seed within her. Panting, I smiled down at her and quirked an eyebrow at the mischievous look on her face. "What is going through that pretty little head of yours?"

She laughed as she leaned up to place a light kiss on my chin. "I was thinking that with how well you performed, we should do this again sometime."

"How well…" I looked at her in disbelief, then started laughing. "Well, I'm ready for round three if you are."

"Vishous." She swatted at my arm. "You are incorrigible."

"That I am, darlin'." I laughed at her. "But that's why you love me."

"How do I keep letting you talk me into these little scenarios of yours?"

I leaned down to kiss her deeply, not stopping until she was left breathless. "That, Reigne, only you can answer. But it could be because you enjoy our little playtime as much as I do. Or have you forgotten the time where you flagged me down and asked for a ride as you were stranded on the side of the road? Or the time you asked me to play the naughty professor to your saucy school girl? Or…"

"Alright, I get it." Reigne interrupted me. "You have had a few good ideas too."

"Just a few?" I asked as I thrust into her again.

She moaned. "Yeah, just a few. So, did you really call Butch about the car?"

I groaned at that. "Yeah, I did. That was a part I hadn't thought far enough about. So I will have to call them in the morning and tell them not to worry. I'll tell him that I found this amazing mechanic and she was able to get my motor running again."

Reigne laughed, a deep laugh that caused her to clench around me. "I can just hear the questions coming now. Where did you find her? What did you do? Is the car going to be alright?"

I thrust again, cutting off her questions. "It will be entertaining to say the least. Now enough talk of Butch. How about you and I make as much use of this little apartment as we can before morning?"

She arched her back, pulling me in deeper. "Never thought you would ask, warrior."

"I thought I told you a long time ago to stop calling me that." I growled at her.

Reigne laughed as she met my eyes. "You did and I recall you giving in to me as you wanted to keep your _shellan_ happy."

"I love you, _leelan_." I whispered as I began to thrust into her again.

"I love you too, V, now less talking, more thrusting."

"As always, I am yours to command, darlin'."

With that, all thought of the coming day was forgotten and we let ourselves get lost in each other's love. Afterwards, we lay under the covers, wrapped in each other's arms and I couldn't help thinking about how lucky I was to have someone as special to love as my Reigne. I pulled her closer as I gave thanks to the powers that be that she was brought into my life and I promised that I would never let her go. As I fell asleep, I was already thinking about the next fun little scenario I could talk her into and making a mental note to wake up before sunrise to get us home safely.

~fin`

A/N – Ok, so what did everyone think of the fun that Vishous and Reigne had? With all of the stress over fighting the _lesser_ all the time I thought they might enjoy a bit of alone time. As always, let me know what ya'll think, reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
